


Challenge Accepted

by Chubby384Dumpling



Category: Kpop - Fandom, Super Junior
Genre: M/M, Semi-Public Sex, handjobs, wet t-shirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:12:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2167074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chubby384Dumpling/pseuds/Chubby384Dumpling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eunhyuk persuades Donghae to take part in the ALS ice bucket challenge. Donghae agrees and gets a reward for his efforts - the sight of Eunhyuk in a wet t-shirt. Semi-public sex ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Challenge Accepted

**Author's Note:**

> This is of course based on the video Donghae and Eunhyuk posted for the #icebucketchallenge. Of course they just had to do it together because they couldn't wait to see each other in a wet translucent t-shirt (and also because they love to torture us fangirls).

Donghae would never understand how Eunhyuk managed to convince him to take part in this silly challenge. He knew it was for a good cause but he would have preferred to just donate the money to charity without having to be drenched in ice cold water. But of course Eunhyuk insisted and even suggested that they do it together. Eunhyuk nagged at him for hours before he finally gave in and agreed to take part.

A few hours later Donghae headed down to the garden and scowled at Eunhyuk who looked like the cat that got the cream. On the floor at his feet sat two red buckets filled with ice water.

  
“Wipe that smirk off your face, Hyukjae!” Donghae yelled, shoving Eunhyuk with his shoulder as he moved to stand beside him, “I’m here now so let’s get this over with.” Eunhyuk simply laughed and motioned for their friend to start filming.

After a quick introduction, the two men hoisted the buckets above their heads and turned them upside down, gasping in shock as the cold water careened down their clothed bodies. Donghae turned to laugh at his friend but his laugh caught in his throat at the sight of Eunhyuk’s wet white t-shirt clinging to his sculpted chest, showing off his hardened nipples. Blood flowed south into Donghae’s dick and he praised the lord for this challenge. It truly was for a good cause - a good cause for his dick. Now he had some new wanking material.

Once the camera stopped rolling, Donghae grabbed Eunhyuk by the wrist and dragged him inside, his hard cock threatening to peak out from his shorts. Eunhyuk seemed bewildered and tried to free himself from Donghae’s grip to no success.

“Hae, what are you doing?” Eunhyuk said, his voice sounding a little scared, “I’m sorry for making you do that. I thought it would be good fun.”

Donghae simply responded by shoving the other man up against the nearest wall and attacking his lips with his own. Eunhyuk was so surprised that he remained unresponsive until Donghae bit down on his lower lip causing him to open his mouth in a groan. This allowed Donghae to slip his tongue into Eunhyuk’s mouth, caressing the other’s teeth with his invading tongue.

Eunhyuk let out a passionate moan and reached up to tangle his hands in Donghae’s short hair, pulling him closer but still not close enough.

“You fucking tease.” Donghae snarled, sucking a bruise into Eunhyuk’s neck. “You deliberately wore this pathetic excuse of a t-shirt just so your perfect chest and delectable little nipples would lure me in.” With each word he spoke, Donghae nipped and licked at Eunhyuk’s throat while thrusting his hips forward until his cloth-covered erection was pressed up against the answering bulge in Eunhyuk’s pants.

“You're such a slut.” Donghae hissed, pushing Eunhyuk’s wet t-shirt up to expose his damp chest. He watched, captivated, as a water rivulet slowly made it’s way down from Eunhyuk’s collar bone to his hip bone. He hurriedly leant forward to chase the water droplet with his tongue noting with glee the gasp that escaped Hyukjae’s mouth.

“Oh fuck,” Eunhyuk panted. “Donghae...yes!” He threaded his fingers into Donghae’s short brown hair and pulled so that Donghae had to abandon his task of suckling a bruise into Eunhyuk’s hipbone. Eunhyuk claimed Donghae’s lips in a bruising kiss that knocked their teeth together.

Donghae reached for Eunhyuk’s trousers and quickly unzipped them before doing the same with his own. He groaned aloud at the sight of Eunhyuk’s flushed red cock as it sprang free from his pants. He spat onto the palm of his hand and then reached between them to grasp both of their cocks in his hand.

Both men hissed at the much awaited friction against their aching erections and soon the room was filled with the harsh breathing and obscene moans as Donghae’s large hand slid up and down their cocks. Eunhyuk’s hands slid up Donghae’s damp t-shirt and clawed at his muscled back as Donghae twisted his wrist just so and Eunhyuk came, his cum painting his own chest and Donghae’s hand.

Seeing that Donghae was approaching climax, Eunhyuk gathered some of his own cum in his hand and used it as lubricant to slick up Donghae’s cock as he jerked him off. He kissed him slowly and gently as Donghae’s approached orgasm and then he was cumming in long spurts onto Eunhyuk’s hand.

“Oh Hyukjae! Fuck yes!” Donghae howled as he came. He went limp and pinned Eunhyuk to the wall with his weight, his breath hot against Eunhyuk’s cheek.

The two men smiled at each other and kissed for a few more moments, soft and unhurried. Their clothes were stuck to their overheated skin with a mixture of water, semen and sweat.

“Now, how about we go and have a marathon of sex?” Eunhyuk teased, sliding his hands down Donghae’s back and caressing his round ass.

“Challenge accepted.” Donghae replied with a smirk.

 


End file.
